Home
Welcome to the Official Website of the government of Federation of Glodelanian Socialist Xros Heart. On the website, you can access all informations about our contents we proudly create, you can access informations about shows to Minecraft creations, this is also the home for all informations in daily life in Xros Heart. About Federation of Glodelanian Socialist Xros Heart '' Main Article: Federation of Glodelanian Socialist Xros Heart'' The country when Xros Heart is formerly called Democratic People's Republic of Glodelania until October 23, 2018, the Supreme Leader Akihiro Akagi wanted the country to be much closer to Xros Heart and with the permission from the Digimon King, Shoutmon and Taiki Kudou, Akihiro Akagi gain authorization to use the name Xros Heart. Unicode Characters This site contains foreign characters which your pc or mobile may not support. Please download the following font for languages. *Cyrillic (Kazakh) - Download, make sure to search the font with Kazakh's tag. *Arabic (Jawi) - Download, Search for User Guide number 3 at the left side. *Hangul - Download, We suggested Batang as your Korean font. *Chinese (Traditional) and Japanese - Download, We suggested Sim Sun as your Chinese and Japanese font. Remember to do only this step if the foreign characters are unreadable. GachaTuber Network ]]Main Article: GachaTuber Network GachaTuber Network is a division channel created by Misaki Hayabusa to seperate all gacha videos created by Xros Heart Production Entertainment from the main channel of Xros Heart. Terms and Guidelines *This is not a Digimon Wiki, please only add everything related Xros Heart Production Entertainment. *No foul words *No misspelling and incorrect grammars when making an article. *Do not edit someone's userpage. *No vandalism *No unwanted comments *Please use proper categories. *No hentai images and videos *Please report a violator when you spot them, they are spies from Bagra Army. All violators will be considered a member of Bagra Army and will be blocked from this site forever. We don't give 1st warning, 2nd warning and so on, we ban violators directly at first offense. Useful Editor's Pages #Upload multiple photos #List of pages #All Categoties #List of arrested Bagra Army members #Templates Our Franchises Jewelpet Candado the Movie- Jewelpet Roulette.png|'Jewelpet Candado the Movie: Jewelpet Roulette'|link=Jewelpet the Movie: Jewelpet Roulette Rilu Rilu Fairilu- Fairy Warriors.png|'Rilu Rilu Fairilu: Fairy Warriors'|link=Rilu Rilu Fairilu: Fairy Warriors Jewelpet Candado.png|'Jewelpet Candado'|link=Jewelpet Candado Super Fairilu Z.png|'Super Fairilu Z'|link=Super Fairilu Z Digimon Adventure 04.png|'Digimon Adventure 04'|link=Digimon Adventure 04 Xros Heart.png|'Xros Heart Gaming'|link=Xros Heart Gaming Alberto Puto.png|'Mexicandado'|link=Mexicandado 1546919925623.png|'GachaPisode'|link=GachaPisode i-download.png|'Yuri Tale Z'|link=Yuri Tale Z Game Stuff Minecraft (PC and Mobile) 's most ambigious addon so far.]]Download our latest addons all created by the Great Akihiro Akagi. You can download worlds, addons and Texture Packs. You can download addons at Minecraft Gallery. Mari0 AE (PC and Mobile) Mari0 Mappacks by Akihiro Akagi, mappacks from the original Mari0 are compatible to Mari0 AE weather PC or mobile, because they use the same code. You can get Mari0 Mappacks at Mari0 Gallery. Find us elsewhere in the Internet *Our Facebook Page *Akihiro Akagi's DeviantArt *Our Youtube Channel Maharlika Alphabet Get to know about Maharlika Alpbabet, the Arabic Script for Tagalog inspired by Jawi. Category:Browse